1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a broadcast guiding method, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus which provides a broadcast guide program to independently select content constituting ranks and columns in an electronic program guide, and a broadcast guiding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast receiving apparatuses are apparatuses for receiving digital satellite broadcasts, and converts digital broadcasts or analog broadcasts transmitted from video signals, or audio signals input through diverse external devices (such as video players and digital versatile disk (DVD) players) into transport stream (TS) signals, and transmits the TS signals to display apparatuses. Representative examples of the broadcast receiving apparatus are digital televisions, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) such as video on demand (VOD), and set-top boxes.
Recently, broadcast receiving apparatuses have been developing rapidly, and thus have been providing a large number of programs. In addition, as digital IPTV broadcasts are widespread, the number of channels increase, and thus the amount of electronic program guide (EPG) information also increases.
However, related art broadcast receiving apparatuses provide an EPG regarding hundreds of programs in a table format based on the time and channel.
Accordingly, as broadcast channels and broadcast programs are increased, it is more difficult for a user to search for a desired broadcast program from among a plurality of broadcast programs using only an EPG provided by the broadcast receiving apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need for methods for the user to select a desired broadcast program more easily.